El mejor regalo
by miel-tonks
Summary: Harry Potter: Una estrella de quiddicht famosa cuyas relaciones se traducen como sólo sexo; cree tenerlo todo en la vida hasta que una visita indeseada arruina eso. James, Remus y Sirius han regresado como una especie de fantasmas a cumplir con una misión, ¿cuál es está? Hacer que Harry encuentre a su alma gemela.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de nuestra querida, adorada y modelo a seguir JK.**_

_**Aclaración: fic algo UA y muy corto sin gran trama y muchas situaciones extrañas. Si lo que buscan es tener una buena lectura alejada de los dramas, llegaron al lugar correcto.**_

_**¿De qué va la historia? En este universo, los hechos (excepto el noviazgo con Ginny) sucedieron de igual manera, sólo que aquí Harry decidió dedicarse a Quiddicht y con los años se ha vuelto todo un hombre de muchas mujeres y cero compromisos. Entonces, cuando cree que se encuentra en la cima recibe un "regalo" por su trabajo con la destrucción de Voldemort; y Sirius, James y Remus son los encargados de guiarlo hacia este. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura: **_

_***"""***_

Harry se removió incomodo y apretando fuertemente los parpados, deseó que la luz que se filtraba por el gran ventanal desapareciera, bufó justo después de volver a moverse e irritado aceptó que tal vez ya no seria capaz de volver a dormir, aun así y después de unos segundos de refunfuño, sonrió y estiró su mano derecha, que atrapó con regocijo la cintura de la pequeña mujer que dormía a su lado, el calor del cuerpo femenino hizo tensar sus músculos, la respiración pasiva de la fémina le hizo descubrir que aun dormía y absortó por divertirse un poco más antes de que la historia terminara, comenzó a masajear la espalda intentando despertarla, para su decepción sólo obtuvo una serie de murmullos inconclusos y un no acertado manotazo, no se rindió y volvió a acariciar la espalda.

—yo que tú le daba con la almohada, parece tener el sueño pesado—La voz había salido de la nada y el azabache sorprendido terminó enredándose con las sábanas antes de caer con un golpe seco al suelo, apenas y lanzó un gemido antes de tantear en la mesita de noche, en busca de sus lentes, cuando los encontró se los puso y sin poderse levantar observó el cuarto.

La familiaridad le hizo arrugar el ceño: las ventana con las cortinas hacia un lado, la blusa femenina inerte sobre una silla, el libro que había estado leyendo abierto en el piso, el ropero de madera, la cama y la mujer sobre ella, ni una sola alma más, aunque él estaba seguro que había escuchado una voz masculina. Más calmado se restregó los ojos, ¡fantástico!, pensó, comenzaba a escuchar voces en su cabeza, sólo eso le faltaba, volverse un esquizofrénico.

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso, la sábana enredada en sus pies terminó inerte en el piso y estirándose frunció el ceño, una mirada fastidiada fue con la que observó a la morena, en algo tenía razón la voz, la mujer no parecía despertarse por nada. Fuese como fuese, la caída había hecho que la cabeza comenzara a dolerle, tal vez producto de la borrachera del día anterior así necesitaba una pastilla y una buena taza de café y entonces cuando estuviese satisfecho y el dolor desapareciera vendría a despertar a la mujer.

—no te lo niego ahijado, tienes buen gusto—Harry saltó espantado y como loco busco a la razón de aquella voz, comenzó a sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y la varita, que descansaba también sobre el buro, tomó poder en su mano—Merlín, antes de tomar tu varita deberías vestirte, aunque no lo creas, no a todos nos resulta agradable verte a ti como Lily te trajo al mundo y…

—¡Sirius!—Diablos, ahora sí, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco, dos voces en su cabeza, una llamada Sirius y la otra misteriosamente parecida a la de Remus, negó ensimismado y con la varita en alto volvió a observar desesperado su solitaria recamara.

—aunque no lo crean, a mí no me molesta, ver así a Harry me hace darme cuenta que no solo sacó de mí la belleza, sino también el armamento—dijo otra voz y las tres rompieron en carcajadas, a Harry por le terminaron subiendo los colores a la cara y a las prisas recogió la sábana del piso, entonces se cubrió con ella.

—¿Quién está aquí?—cuestionó cuando por fin encontró su voz, un silencio absorbente le invadió y sintiéndose mareado espero cualquier señal de vida, pero los minutos pasaron y él se hayo sintiéndose estúpido por hablarle a la nada, el aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo abandono sus pulmones y desesperado se restregó la cara con la mano libre, estaba alucinando totalmente, loco. Se sintió un loco sin remate y prometió no volver a beber bebidas desconocidas, ¿Quién le aseguraba que alguna de ellas no contuviera algún tipo de extraña droga?

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del baño y abriendo la puerta con ímpetu contenida entro quitándose los lentes en el proceso y abriendo al instante la llave del grifo, para después mojarse la cabeza repetidas veces. Al acabar se observó en el espejo, los ojos verdes brillaban extrañamente, parecían vacíos pero a la vez llenos de alguna confinada locura probablemente producto de su reciente episodio con las voces en su cabeza, su cabello empapado caía sobre su rostro mojando sus mejillas, y su cara totalmente pálida le hacía parecer un enfermo, trató de sonreír pero ni eso pudo hacer; suspiró al sentir que los nervios comenzaban a emerger, necesitaba concentrarse, las voces venían de la nada, no eran nada más que una crisis mental suya, no eran ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni siquiera James, la ultima voz que parecía ser la de su padre (por la forma en la que había hablado).

Dejo caer la sábana al piso, sintiéndose realmente estúpido y abriendo uno de sus cajones sacó unos bóxer color negro que se puso tratando de no pensar en su antiguo episodio, al terminar tomó sus gafas y acomodándolas sobre su cara tomó una exuberante respiración, asió su varita y salió del baño.

La imagen que lo recibió le hizo lanzar un grito que no pudo contener y caminar unos pasos hacía atrás, su boca se abrió en una perfecta O y con la varita en alto lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió a la persona que sentada sobre la silla le sonreía divertido, horrorizado vio como el hechizo le traspasaba y terminaba chocando contra la pared.

—¿esa es la manera en la que recibes a tu padrino Harry?—el aludido terminó por horrorizarse, y restregándose los ojos con fuerza espero que la horrible pesadilla terminara, cerró los ojos sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar y contó hasta diez, cuando los abrió la sonrisa de Sirius le recibió.

—Joder—Logró murmurar, Black se levantó pero permaneció en el mismo sitio.

—¿eso será todo lo que dirás?—cuestionó—no nos vemos desde que tú tenías quince años y yo… bueno, sólo un poco más y lo único que dices es ¿joder? Harry, esa no es manera de recibirme.

Harry no dijo nada, apenas y respiraba, estaba totalmente perdido.

—Demonios—murmuró—creo que tu hijo se ha petrificado Cornamenta.

—tú has tenido la culpa—dijo divertido un joven hombre de rebelde cabello azabache y gafas ladeadas, apareciendo justo a un lado de Black. — hay que ver la manera en la que terminas retorciendo todo Canuto.

—¿Qué retorcí? No hice otra cosa más que saludarle.

—y dejarle petrificado—agregó una tercera voz, apareciendo a un lado de sus amigos, ambos lo observaron.

—ah no, de eso no me culpen, él joven sólo reacciono a la situación, o díganme ¿ustedes que harían si su difunto padrino aparece de la nada sentado en su silla?

—lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta las entradas y presentaciones exageradas—dijo Lupin, Sirius sonrió.

—por supuesto, un ser como yo debe saber como llamar la atención…

—yo…—los interrumpió Harry, de quien ya ni siquiera se acordaban—¿estoy loco?—cuestionó al fin, James y Sirius rompieron en carcajadas, Remus los fulminó antes de sonreírle al azabache.

—Claro que no Harry—el azabache sintiéndose como ajeno a su cuerpo y a la misma situación, arrugó el ceño.

—¿entonces cómo es que puedo verlos? ustedes ya están muertos—.

—Sí, por supuesto—aclaró James—nosotros ya estamos muertos y tú no, en realidad sólo hemos venido a felicitarte, se te ha otorgado el don de la clarividencia—Harry se removió incomodo.

—¿la qué?—cuestionó.

—ya sabes, el poder para contactar y hablar con los muertos, o al menos con todos aquellos que no se dejan ver o que están en un plano diferente, tú has sido el elegido para tan importante don, ahora tu tarea es trabajar en ello sin descansar—Harry se sintió mareado, la sangre pareció no circular por su cuerpo. Remus enojado frunció ambas cejas.

—no les hagas caso Harry—aclaró—ambos llevan tanto tiempo sin poder hacer bromas que se están aprovechando de ti—el aludido lentamente asintió.

—¿no es verdad entonces?—cuestionó con un leve tono de esperanza, James y Sirius rompieron en carcajadas, Remus sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto que no ahijado!

—¿Entonces?—ahora fue el turno de Remus de hablar.

— Nosotros tres—y como para aclarar ese punto, se apuntó a sí, a James y Sirius—tenemos una misión aquí en la tierra—Harry de verdad que se sintió perdido, al fin bajo su varita y se sentó en la cama, los tres merodeadores se le acercaron, él no se movió.

—en realidad es bastante sencilla—aclaró James sonriéndole con regocijo— cuando la cumplamos podremos irnos.

—¿y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?—cuestionó Harry.

—todo en realidad ya que tu eres nuestra misión Harry—aclaró Remus, de nuevo, Harry se sintió mareado y dejando la varita sobre la cama caminó fuera de su cuarto, los tres espectros le siguieron hasta llegar a la cocina donde el azabache tomó una cerveza y comenzó a beberla apoyándose sobre la pared.

—no me jodan—dijo al fin—mi vida es perfecta, claro, sería mejor si ustedes estuviesen vivos también, pero dentro de lo que cabe, vivo mejor que nunca, soy famoso por algo que me gusta, tengo a las mujeres que yo deseo y…

—¿pero eres realmente feliz?—cuestionó James, él se removió incomodo.

—sí—dijo al fin, aunque al decirle bajo la vista. Su padre suspiro.

—Lo que se traduce como un "no".

—no, yo soy feliz papá, de verdad.

—no lo eres.

—pero tampoco soy infeliz.

Harry los observó desafiante.

—mira Harry—dijo Sirius después de unos minutos en silencio— te guste o no, nosotros fuimos mandados aquí a cumplir con una misión contigo y no nos iremos hasta que este hecho, te guste o no, así son las cosas—el aludido le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Y a todo esto—aclaró molesto—¿de que se trata la misión?

—guiarte para que encuentres a tu alma gemela, por supuesto—cuando Remus terminó de decirlo, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir enojado.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"*

—Pues hay que reconocer que no tienes mal gusto ahijado—aclaró Sirius, que ya se había acercado a la rubia y sin discreción observaba su cuerpo, el azabache rodó los ojos y molesto suspiró, y es qué, desde que Remus le había dado tremenda noticia "encontrar a su alma gemela" había ignorado a el trio de hombres, con la esperanza de que al sentirse invisibles se fueran, pero fue todo lo contrario, en las ultimas horas no habían hecho otra cosa más que perseguirle y burlarse de todo lo que él decía o hacía—tiene buena cintura y unos bonitos pechos, grandes y maleables…—Harry trató de contar hasta diez, lo ultimo que le faltaba era escuchar hablar a Sirius sobre los atributos de su compañía—y el trasero no está para na…

—¡Cállate Sirius!—lo interrumpió Harry, harto ya de escucharle.

—¿dejaste de ignorarme tan pronto? Pensé que aguantarías más ahijado.

—es que ya me tienen harto todos ustedes, no puedo más ¡James, Remus!—los aludidos aparecieron en el acto sonriéndole.

—me has ganado, yo pensé que duraría más tiempo antes de explotar—Sirius se alzó de hombros y sonrió complacido.

—que puedo decir, cuando quiero puedo ser un verdadero dolor en el culo—

—yo diría que lo eres siempre—aclaró Remus, Sirius negó.

—¿Cómo crees? El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces soy un dios sexi, guapo, con una arrollarte personalidad y…

—¿Qué hago para que me dejen en paz?—lo interrumpió de nuevo Harry, James le sonrió.

—aceptarnos y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo, cuando la misión se cumpla, nosotros te dejaremos solos—El azabache rugió, antes de darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante, observó a la mujer.

—¿cómo es que no ha despertado?—

— La congelamos—aclaró calmadamente Remus, Harry abrió la boca.

— ¿La qué?—cuestionó con incredulidad.

—no creías que apareceríamos así como así frente a testigos, ¿o sí? Tú sueles actuar muy imprudente y te aseguro que la mujer ya hubiese terminado mandándote a hacerle compañía a Lockhart.

—¿pueden hacer magia?—cuestionó realmente curioso, los tres merodeadores se observaron.

—sólo algunas cosas—aclaró Remus—aunque yo no la llamaría magia, son más bien herramientas que nos otorgaron para facilitar el cumplimiento de la misión—Harry se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

—y dale con su misión, ¿Qué no han entendido que yo no quiero?—

—el problema querido hijo, es que la misión no está a consideración, tienes que aceptar sí o sí, tú decides cuanto duraras en hacerlo, para nosotros no hay problema, tenemos toda una eternidad, al fin y al cabo, ya estamos muertos, pero tú sólo tienes esta vida, así que deja de ser un tozudo y acepta—concluyó James.

Un silenció casi espeso se poso en la habitación, Harry estaba barajeando sus opciones; su vida, creía, era perfecta, se la merecía después de lo mucho que había sufrido, simplemente no podía dejar que tres almas desquiciadas y exasperantes, padre, padrino y tío postizo hiciesen lo que sea que tuviesen planeado para él. Bufó, ¡como si el creyera en eso de su alma gemela! El amor no existía, no al menos para él, que las únicas pocas veces que había dado su corazón, este había sido pisoteado, negó, ¿qué más podría hacer? Los merodeadores no parecían siquiera hablar en broma cuando le decían que tenían toda la eternidad para convencerlo y la simple idea era escalofriante.

—acepto—antes de darse cuenta, la palabra había salido de sus labios, un miedo extraño le invadió al observar las tres sonrisas idénticas, pero ¿qué más hacer? Su padre lo había dicho, solo había una respuesta, y esa era sí.

—me alegro, gracias Harry—dijo Remus, el azabache bufó.

—sólo necesito saber, ¿cuándo se irán?

—en el momento justo, en que tú te des cuenta de quién es ella, después, sólo tendrás que besarla y aceptar que es la indicada, es fácil—aclaró James.

— yo no llamaría necesariamente fácil—murmuró Harry.

—con respecto a tú primera pregunta, no hay reglas. Nosotros iremos guiándote, ya sabes, dándote pistas e iluminando tu sendero—aclaró Remus, Harry bufó.

—¿no podrían decirme simplemente quién es? Yo prometo buscarla y poner lo mejor de mi parte para que algo suceda entre nosotros.

—No es tan fácil mi querido Harry, además ¿qué diversión abría en eso?—cuestionó Sirius.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada, Harry molesto movió el pie.

—¿podrían dejarme en paz? Necesito aclarar mis ideas y por favor, descongélela, quiero estar solo—los tres merodeadores se observaron sonriendo, después desaparecieron.

Pocos segundos después la mujer despertaba levantándose de la cama con brusquedad, inconscientemente se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y observó el lugar vacío a un lado de su cama, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el ceñudo Harry sentado en la sillita.

—Hola—murmuró airada, él azabache arqueo una ceja.

—Lizbeth, ¿Cómo amaneciste?—ironizó, ella no pareció notarlo porque sonrió enseñando toda su dentadura.

— Realmente bien Harry, siento que he dormido horas—Harry rodó los ojos mientras ella se estiraba con pereza, la sabana bajo hasta su cintura dejando parte de su anatomía al aire libre, un chiflido resonó, Harry se puso rojo.

—¡Sirius! Vete de aquí—murmuró, pero ella alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Sirius? ¿Tienes algún perro o algo así?

—No, pero planeo comprarme un gato, a ese si le llamaré Sirius—aclaró burlón ella alzó una ceja, Sirius apareció frente a él, pero la mujer no lo vio, Harry pesimista se dio cuenta que él era el único en notarlo.

—¡Oye! No puedes ponerle un nombre tan bonito a un gato, ¿Qué no sabes que yo los detesto?—

—por eso mismo lo haré Sirius—aclaró olvidándose de que no estaba solo.

—¿Qué? Harry, ¿estas bien?—cuestionó la mujer, el azabache tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras Sirius descaradamente se dio la vuelta y se puso a contemplar a la mujer.

—creo que deberías ponerte algo—murmuró, ella frunció el ceño antes de sonreír.

—eres extraño—dijo, él suspiró.

—lo siento, este no ha sido mi mejor día—.

—¿a qué te refieres? Aun es temprano—.

—son las tres de la tarde en realidad—la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, y observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, preocupada se levantó, Sirius silbó.

—no puede ser, ¿Por qué no me despertaste Harry? Tenía que ir a la casa de mis padres—murmuró mientras buscaba su ropa desesperada, Sirius no perdía espectáculo.

—eres un voyeur—murmuró el azabache, el aludido sonrió.

—¿cómo crees? A mí solo me gusta observar el paisaje y la naturaleza de las féminas, además, desde que la linda ángel con la que salía, me acaba de dejar.

—¿salías con un ángel?—cuestionó incrédulo, Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Eres tan ingenuo Harry…

—Me tengo que ir Harry—interrumpió Lisbeth, ya se había cambiado, su camisa mal abrochada y su cabello en puntas le dio un aspecto gracioso, el azabache asintió.

—claro—ella sonrió.

—gracias de todos modos, me siento descansada, otras veces lo primero que hacías apenas salía el sol era correrme.

—te veías cansada Lizbeth, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo—la aludida se sonrojo.

—nos vemos—murmuró acercándose, besó su mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta—no te molestes, conozco la salida, llámame pronto, me has tenido muy abandonada lindura—el azabache asintió, pero ella no lo vio, a las prisas caminó hasta la salida.

—Buena chica ¿es tu novia?—cuestionó interesado Sirius, Harry rodó los ojos.

—algo así, porqué me… no me digas, ¿ella es mi alma gemela?—cuestionó sintiéndose mal, Sirius negó.

—si así fuese, ¿crees que nos mandarían a nosotros?—entonces se alzó de hombros—fue simplemente curiosidad, yo nunca fui hombre de una sola mujer ni adepto para relaciones estables, lo intenté una vez, pero no salió muy bien… ¿hace cuanto la frecuentas?—el azabache se alzó de hombros interesado.

—unas cuantas semanas, trabaja en el Profeta…—de repente se quedo callado y observó con profundidad a Sirius, apenas caía en la cuenta que su padrino, el que había muerto por su culpa se encontraba a un lado suyo y parecía feliz, sonreía más que nunca, es más, platicaba con él como si nada pasase entre ellos, como si él estuviese vivo y viniese a visitarlo algún domingo por la tarde, no pudo evitar sentirse mal—Lo siento Sirius—murmuró, él sangre limpia lo observó curioso.

—¿por?—el suspiró.

—por todo supongo, jamás llegue a decirte cual importante eras para mí, la mayor culpa de tú muerte recae sobre mis hombros—Black frunció ambas cejas.

— Tú no tuviste la culpa Harry, así son las cosas, ni tú ni yo pudimos hacer nada—.

—pero…

—escucha Harry, la vida es extraña, no creo que tenga otra palabra para definirse, a veces las cosas suceden de cierta manera porque así debe de ser. Mi muerte era necesaria y tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, viví una buena vida, mis últimos años fueron los mejores, tú estuviste a mi lado y pude ocupar el lugar de tu padre, ser para ti, lo que siempre desee tener a mi lado—Harry suspiró.

—sólo… fue duro—aclaró perturbado, Black le sonrió.

—Te quiero Harry, es así de sencillo, fui yo en lugar de ti, es más, si tuviese una oportunidad de cambiar todo no lo haría. Extrañaba a tu padre y a tu madre mucho, estar con ellos es realmente bueno—murmuró— no tienes nada por que pedir perdón—aclaró antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa.

El azabache sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, el Sirius adulto, el padre que él había tenido a su lado estaba allí, seguía allí, solo que ahora era mucho más feliz, mucho más él antes de que fuese encarcelado en Azcaban.

Con pereza caminó a su cama y se acostó aburrido. Aun no entendía muy bien a que se referían con la supuesta misión y qué es lo que harían para cumplirla ¿para qué negarlo? Le llenaba de miedo aquello. Suspiró dando gracias a Merlín de que tuviese

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro que de alguno u otra manera, aquello iba a ser realmente divertido.

Continuara…

*"""*

Me tomare con tranquilidad este fic que será una forma de des estresarme, los capítulos no serán muy largos y la historia contara con unos seis capítulos máximo así que espero y les haya gustado. Comenten que tal les pareció el primer capítulo. Cuídense mucho. Búsquenme en Facebook como: Miel Tonks.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry observó con atención la pared frente a sí, después se llevo una cucharada de cereal a la boca y haciendo una mueca apartó el cereal. Odiaba que dejara de ser crujiente y se convirtiera en una masa extraña. Después se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la chimenea.

—Sirius, Remus, papá… voy a ir a…—bufó—¿Por qué diablos les estoy dando explicaciones? Desde ayer no aparecen. Creo que acabaré volviéndome loco, ya tengo el principal síntoma: hablar solo.

Suspiró entonces con fuerza, la sugestión le hacía creer que nada había pasado y que todo se trataba de un sueño. Y es que ayer al terminar de hablar con Sirius se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó se encontró solo. Tenía que admitirlo, aquello le había hecho sentir extraño y pensando que pronto llegarían a molestarle se había sentado a ver la televisión. Extrañamente eso no pasó, después en la mañana se había atrevido a gritarles llamándolos, de nuevo no había pasado y nada y él se encontró almorzando solo.

Ahora sin embargo, comenzaba sentirse extraño. No sabía si bien o mal. Está bien, sería un alivio no tener que participar en la tonta idea de encontrar a su alma gemela pero tenía que admitir que volver a ver a los merodeadores, pese a todo, había sido bueno. Ello significaba que donde fuera que estaba,, se encontraban bien.

—ya no creo en ustedes—habló en voz alta y se sintió de nuevo idiota—así que ya no espero que se me aparezcan—aclaró y negando por su completa locura tomó polvos fluu —¡casa de Ron y Hermione!

Poco después se encontró tirado sobre la alfombrilla morada de la casa de sus amigos y tosiendo escuchó las risas de Ron quien pasándole los lentes lo ayudó a levantarse. Cuando se los puso la sonrisa del pelirrojo le dio la bienvenida.

—uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo ya sabrías llegar sin caerte y besar la alfombra—

—buenos días a ti también Ron—bufó entonces negando.

—tardes camarada, ya pasan de las doce; ¿Qué te llevó a tardar tanto?

—creo que me estoy volviendo loco—dijo negando, después comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina, Ron le siguió sonriendo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¡Harry!—vociferó Hermione cuando ambos entraron a la cocina. Llevaba puesto un delantal y una cuchara de madera se asía en su mano. Por un momento Harry se imagino a la señora Weasley, después deshecho la idea. La castaña podría ser la bruja más inteligente que había conocido pero sin duda era la peor cocinera de la historia.

Casi se sintió mal por Ron que tenía que soportar sus guisos toda la semana, además, lo peor de todo era que la castaña no aceptaba lo mala que era. Continuamente compraba libros de cocina y probaba con cada tipo de comida diferente que existiera aunque el resultado final fuese incomible.

No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando el extraño olor de lo que fuera que se cocinara en aquella cazuela llegó a sus fosas nasales. La castaña naturalmente no se dio cuenta y caminando hacía él, lo abrazó.

—es un poco tarde, ¿ya almorzaste?—cuestionó separándose, Harry asintió.

—sí.

—hice un poco de hot cakes—dijo apuntando hacia un plato, el azabache sólo pudo notar un pan negro y duro—aun quedan algunos y me quedaron deliciosos, ¿no es así Ron?

—claro que sí cielo—murmuró el aludido.

—no gracias—aclaró en seguida—quedé lleno—dijo como explicación y después se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor — ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes dos?

—ascendieron a Hermione—dijo su amigo pelirrojo sentándose a una lado de él, la castaña sonrió.

—He pasado de tener una oficina de un metro por un metro a una de dos por cuatro—rió junto a Harry—es un gran paso. ¿Qué hay de ti? Desde que estás de vacaciones casi no te vemos Harry…

—he estado disfrutando de la vida.

—espero que te controles un poco—riñó la castaña y después volteándose comenzó a cortar en rodajas sin formas, una zanahoria—desde que leí aquel articulo en el periódico me da miedo que en una de tus grandes borracheras termines casándote con alguien.

—jamás haría una estupidez así, eso te lo aseguro—agregó negando. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿con quien te divertiste está vez?

—¿Cómo sabes que me acosté con alguien?

—que pregunta más idiota Harry—aseveró—siempre te acuestas con alguna diferente, ese es un tema en el que jamás me equivocaré.

—no le hagas caso Harry—intervino Ron—últimamente mi amada esposa se ha dedicado a gritar fallas a todos.

—¡eso no es cierto!—vociferó agitando el cuchillo, Ron se hizo para atrás horrorizado.

—sí, tienes razón amor—se corrigió, ella sonrió.

—y luego me regañas por mi promiscuidad Hermione, lo siento pero en mi cabeza la idea de convertirme en un mandilón no me gusta mucho.

—¿me llamaste mandilón?

—No Ron, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Oh, vasta los dos—interrumpió la castaña sonriendo, siempre que veía a Harry se sentía así. Como si volviera sus años de estudiante y los tres fuesen mejores amigos. Ella tratando de controlarlos y ellos con esa inmadurez juguetona. —Y contéstame Harry.

—Con Lizbeth, trabaja en el profeta—dijo rodando los ojos—Merlín Hermione, cada vez que vengo contigo me siento como en un interrogatorio.

—me intereso por ti Harry, eso no es malo…

—Si bien. De todos modos cariño, Harry cambia de mujer con tanta facilidad que es ridículo que después te pongas a investigar el pasado de esas mujeres.

—Harry es una superestrella del quiddicht, perdón por no querer que se le acerquen tipas que sólo irán tras de su dinero y su popular…

—eso me recuerda Harry, ¿es cierto que West dejará su equipo?—el azabache asintió, Hermione rodando los ojos se dio la vuelta y continuo con su labor.

—parece que ha decidido que su tiempo ha terminado—Ron lo observó sorprendido.

—¡pero si es el mejor guardián que ha tenido su equipo en treinta años! Eso quiere decir que la plaza como capitán quedará libre, ¿verdad?—el azabache asintió.

—así es—sonrió—y si las cosas van como hasta ahora, West no se ira totalmente, le han ofrecido trabajo como entrenador y creo que lo tomará.

—si eso pasa te llamaran antes, ¿no es así? no sólo tendrán un nuevo integrante, sino también nuevo entrenador y un nuevo capitán, vaya eso es…

Harry que lo escuchaba con total atención se sintió de repente mareado cuando observando a Hermione y se dio cuenta que si alguien podía decirle algo sobre su experiencia con los fantasmas de los merodeadores era ella, que había leído prácticamente toda la biblioteca.

—¡Hermione!—vociferó cortando en seco a Ron, este frunciendo el ceño refunfuñó, no le hizo caso, la castaña se había volteado y ahora lo observaba interesada.

—¿Qué ocurre Harry?

—tú crees que…—negó sin saber cómo continuar—¿crees que una persona pueda contactar con personas que ya han muerto?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿te refieres a los fantasmas? Porque sí es así tú sabes que sí…

—no, no… me refiero a… como personas que no son fantasmas pero que de alguna manera puedes ver.

—no comprendo Harry—dijo curiosa, Ron también lo observaba extrañado.

—digamos que de repente descubres que tú solo puedes ver a una persona porque esta ya ha muerto pero…

—eso me suena a un predecible argumento en alguna película de terror—dijo cortándolo en secó—¿viste una película así?

—No pero…

—vaya ahijado, yo pensé que buscarías a alguien con un ojo interior más amplio—la sorpresa tal que le hizo saltar compungido; flotando a unos metros de él había aparecido Sirius.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó olvidándose de nuevo que era el único que podía ver al hombre, Hermione y Ron se observaron.

—esta es nuestra casa compañero…

—pensé que ya era de que te visitara—contestó al mismo tiempo Black, después se dedico a volar sobre el aire—esto es mejor que una escoba, deberías intentarlo… o mejor no, sí lo hicieras significaría que estas muerto y eso no nos ayuda en nad…

—¡te estuve gritando como loco!—vociferó interrumpiéndolo, Hermione y Ron saltaron sobre su lugar y la castaña se acercó preocupada.

—¿a quién? Harry, ¿estas bien?—por fin el azabache la observó. En seguida se golpeó mentalmente, los había ignorado y sin ningún reparo había hablado con Sirius, de seguro pensaban que estaba loco…

—sí, sí—aseveró, entonces incomodo se removió—yo sólo… lo siento—nervioso se removió de nuevo—necesito que me digas si eso puede suceder de verdad…

—¿estas seguro de qué estas bien? Ya sabía yo que tanta borrachera te afectaría en…

—estoy bien—murmuró separándose cuando ella le puso una de sus manos sobre su frente—ya dije que…

—esa mirada la conozco, creen que estás loco…—Harry fulminó con la mirada a su padrino.

—Ron…—murmuró cuando se dio cuenta aun lo observaba preocupada, él rodó los ojos.

—él esta bien cielo, se le fue la cordura sólo unos minutos, eso a cualquiera nos pasa. A ti, leyendo como loca y murmurando para ti misma, a mí comiendo como si no tuviera fondo y a Harry gritándole al aire…

—¡Oye!—vociferó, después sonrió cuando la castaña suspiro rendida—gracias Hermione.

—no creo que sea posible—dijo ella como respuesta—una persona que ya muere y no quiere irse se queda en la tierra como fantasma y a ellos los podemos ver. De otra manera no creo que puedan regresar…

—es que estas preguntando por el lado equivocado—murmuró Sirius que acercándose a la olla hirviente, frunció el ceño—eso se ve asqueroso… como sea, Hermione es realmente una bruja excepcional pero su ojo interno está muy cerrado…

—te escuchas como Trelawney…

—¿Qué? Harry, esa mujer te hubiese dicho que si algo así te pasaba sólo podía significar el sino de una muerte horrible… —Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—no es a…—negó compungido—tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo estas tan segura de qué no puede suceder?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso tú a mí?—cuestionó también.

—me ha entrado la curiosidad—se apuró a contestar, después observó a Ron—¿tu que dices?

—que sí eres la única persona que puede ver a alguien que ya está muerto significa que estas loco—soltó entonces una carcajada—lo que no sería raro, por supuesto, tomando en cuenta que hablas solo…

—Me gusta este chico—dijo riendo Sirius—¿no crees lo mismo James?—ya sin sorprenderse Harry observó aparecer a su padre.

—es divertido y su lógica totalmente cierta—aclaró dándole la razón.

—vaya, gracias Ron—dijo Harry tratando de ignorar al dúo de bromistas.

—él tiene razón Harry…

—lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos tiene un ojo interior…—al instante de que dijo eso se arrepintió y no fue para menos, Hermione y Ron se observaron antes de romper a reír en carcajadas.

—Estas extraño compañero—dijo Ron cuando se tranquilizó, después se sobó el estomago—Hermione tiene razón, tomar te hace daño. No olvides que ya no eres un jovencito…

—¿Harry?—llamó su atención James, su voz sonaba algo miedosa, el azabache lo ignoró.

—hablas como un viejo Ron…

—¿Harry?...

—soy un hombre casado—murmuró sonriendo, después atrapó a la castaña con un brazo—tengo que actuar maduro…

—¡¿Harry?!

—¿Qué?—cuestionó arto del continuo llamado, ambos hombres mantenían una mueca divertida en su rostro y apuntaban igual de divertidos la olla donde Hermione cocinaba algo extraño.

El azabache dirigió su mirada al objeto y presa del pánico se levantó en el acto.

—¡Cielo santo!—vociferó antes de apuntar también a la olla, el matrimonio se dio la media vuelta juntos y Ron espantado lazó un grito.

La olla había comenzado a emitir un vapor negro y por los lados salían enormes burbujas.

—¡El caldo!—vociferó la mujer y antes de que se acercara, aquello terminó por lanzar un seco ruido, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse y Ron de proteger a Hermione antes de que la tapa saliera volando y las burbujas se multiplicaran mientras el vapor inundaba el lugar.

Lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos fue la divertida risa de Sirius y James quienes volaban por el aire negro.

*""""*

Horas después los tres se encontraron comiendo pizza en la sala.

—ya deja ese mueca de fastidio Mione— urgió Harry después de dar una gran mordida—no es para tanto…

—¡La cocina quedo totalmente inservible!—vociferó—y el caldo fue un completo desastre…

—No nos perdimos de nada—aseveró el azabache pero cuando la fastidiosa mirada de la castaña se encontró con la suya trató de sonreír—me refiero a que la pizza está muy buena, ¿no es así Ron?

—aja—dijo asintiendo.

—¡pero que monada de foto!—gritó a lo lejos Sirius, Harry rodó los ojos. Después de aquel episodio en la cocina y de que pudiesen hacer algo para controlarlo habían terminado por comprar una pizza y Sirius y James e habían dedicado a rondar la casa y observar ensimismados las fotos—Cualquiera diría que se acusaron odiándose—murmuró sonriendo—el azabache en seguida dedujo que lo que estaba viendo era la foto tomada justo después de que ambos se casaran y a los pocos segundos tuvieran su primera pelea como matrimonio, Hermione sostenía el ramo y con él golpeaba a Ron en el hombro mientras este sonreía en son de disculpa.

—el próximo domingo será diferente—prometió la castaña—hace poco descubrí una receta mágica que se hacía con…

—no lo digas por favor—dijo el azabache negando, después dándole una ultima mordida a su pizza se limpió ambas manos con una servilleta.

—ya me voy.

—¿tan pronto?

—tengo caldo quemado en la ropa Hermione, me iré caminando porque necesito tomar aire y entonces haré algo con mi aspecto.

—pero…

—deja que se vaya cariño—interrumpió Ron a la replica de la castaña—de todos modos nosotros tenemos que ir a ver a Ginny.

—¿a regresado ya?—cuestionó el azabache levantándose, mitad interesado y mitad apurado.

—sí—aseveró Ron—quiero ver con que extrañeza aparece está vez…

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? Hermione, Ginny es mi hermanita y la quiero mucho pero no puedes dudar que está algo chiflada.

—ella solamente es diferente…

—¿sigue trabajando con Luna?

—sí—aclaró Ron—aunque jamás vi dúo más extraño, ya sabes. Mientras una se encarga de buscar lugares y rarezas la otra la acompaña…

—ser periodista no es nada malo y Ginny es feliz así.

—ya lo sé—dijo Ron—y a mí me gusta. No puedes negar que su locura aleja a todos los hombres y mientras eso siga pasando ella puede seguir siendo tan rara como quiera.

—¿A dónde fue está vez?

—a algún bosque en América central. Me parece que ambas escucharon sobre los timplees.

—no preguntes qué animal es ese porque no lo sabemos—interrumpió la castaña, después rodó los ojos—Ron tiene razón en una cosa, Ginny y Luna están completamente locas…

Harry rió y acercándose a la castaña; besó su mejilla, después comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

—¡nos vemos!—vociferó y sin más cerró la puerta, después se abrigó subiéndose el cierre de su chaqueta muggle y comenzó a camina por la solitaria calle, era aun temprano pero un trueno le hizo pronosticar una gran llovizna.

—Hola Harry—el azabache observó a Remus y sin detenerse, este comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Dónde estabas? Sirius y mi papá fueron dos…

—no hubiese hecho nada de estar allí—aclaró sonriendo—aunque no lo creas fue bastante divertido… —Harry bufó.

—¿Dónde están?

—aquí arriba—el azabache entonces observó al cielo y descubrió a James y Sirius volando a unos metros sobre él.

—uno esperaría que fueran buenos… _lo que sea que son, _y no se dedicaran a hacerme la existencia imposible. Si siguen hablando así mientras estoy con alguien más pensaran que estoy loco.

—no sería divertido si nos portáramos como se supone que debemos portarnos—aclaró Sirius—y tú eres divertido refunfuñón, ¿Dónde quedo tu lado inmaduro?

—sigue aquí—dijo sonriendo—no se preocupen, ese me acompaña siempre.

—entonces te reto.

—¿qué?—cuestionó el azabache a su padre, Remus a su lado rió.

—que te reto.

—¿Cuántos años te piensas que tengo papá?

—oh vamos, sólo una vez. Lo siento pero yo no hice a un hijo miedoso, ¡demuestra tu valía Gryffindor Harry!—el aludido bufó.

—¿Qué no deberían comenzar a hacer su tarea?

—¿quieres que lo hagamos?

—odio admitirlo pero siento una gran curiosidad por saber con quien me emparejaran…

—será la indicada así que no hagas esa mueca burlona—le reprochó Remus—aunque tienes razón, deberíamos estar trabajando,— Entonces sacó una gran lista de uno de sus bolsos.

—¿nombre?

—¿qué?

—que le digas tu nombre—aclaró su padre como si le hablara a un niño de dos años, el azabache bufó.

—eso lo entendí, lo que no entiendo el la razón de ello. Pensé que simplemente me llevarían hacía ella.

—estoy esperando que contestes…

—Harry James Potter—dijo rodando los ojos y sonriéndole a una viejita que había escuchado parte de su conversación y lo observaba mal.

—trabajo.

—buscador en el equipo: Catapultas de Caerphill.

—Aja, sí—murmuró Remus asintiendo—lo que hace es su tiempo libre es…

—no lo sé, yo… —se detuvo al instante y suspirando continuó caminado — ahora estoy cansado y sucio. Cuando llegué a casa dejaré que me molesten todo lo que quieran…

Ron y Hermione vivían en una calle muy transitada en Londres que se encontraba prácticamente en medio del mundo muggle. Así que Harry normalmente evitaba caminar para llegar a su casa, la chimenea era mejor. Sin embargo, aquella vez los merodeadores le habían obligado a querer tomar un poco de aire libre y tranquilizarse.

Caminó unos minutos más en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del metro subterráneo. Poco después se acomodaba con total naturalidad en un asiento. No era como si el metro lo fuese a dejar cerca de su casa, pero siempre le había gustado viajar de esa manera. Además, si se aburría simplemente se bajaría en la parada más próxima y buscaría un lugar solitario, después se aparecería en su casa.

—este lugar es interesante—murmuró Sirius quien sonriendo observaba a un hombre de traje secarse el extenso sudor agotado, Remus había tomado asiento frente a él y observando el pergamino murmuraba para sí mismo, su padre había desaparecido minutos atrás.

Harry había comprado un arrugado periódico antes de entrar y sin ningún apuró lo sacó, entonces comenzó hojearlo.

Finanzas… economía… muerte…

—Hola—el azabache asintió sin dejar de leer una nota amarillista sobre un accidente, alguien se había sentado a su lado.

Por unos segundos más disfruto de su silencio y cuando el tren comenzó a andar se acomodó cómodamente en el asiento. La paz no duro demasiado, la mujer que se había sentado a su lado había sacado unas castañuelas y hacía una extraña pieza musical que para gusto de Harry, lo relajo.

Entonces fue en el momento en el que bajo lentamente el periódico, curioso de la identidad de la muchacha que había comenzado a murmurar una especie de cantico.

Era bajita y su vestuario era exentico. Traía una gran falda de colores que brillaban a cada momento y una blusa de manga corta blanca una talla más grande que ella, además sus manos estaban adornadas por pulseras de colores y…

Sorprendido se atraganto con su propia saliva, la muchacha se había volteado y ambos se habían reconocido al instante. No se necesitaba ser ningún adivinito para reconocer ese cabello ni esos ojos.

Ginny Weasley, la extraña hermana de Ron estaba frente a él; con castañuelas y a pesar de ser una bruja sangre limpia, sentada cómodamente en el viejo asiento de un subterráneo muggle.

—¿Ginny?—ella sonrió contenta.

—que tal Harry—murmuró sonriendo, Harry entonces buscó con la vista a Sirius y Remus, sorprendentemente ninguno de los dos estaba ya.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—tomando el subterráneo, como tú—dijo sonriendo—¿no es bonito aquí?

Ginny Weasley le hablaba con una familiaridad y comodidad sorpréndete. Como si fuesen mejores amigos que se frecuentan con regularidad y se encuentran un día común.

Suspiró con fuerza, Ron no metía cuando decía que su hermana era extraña, aunque no dudaba el porqué. Algo tenía que ver ser mejor amiga de Luna y trabajar a su lado.

—pensé que estarías en la Madriguera.

—No es elegante llegar temprano—dijo sonriendo.

**Continuara….**

***""""***

**Como les había dicho anticipación, esta historia será una completa extrañeza cargada de momentos locos. Por ahora Harry y Ginny ya se encontraron y Ginny es, deben saberlo. Completamente diferente a lo que se esperaría de ella. Sigue siendo corresponsal de un periódico aunque obviamente no de la sección de deporte y del periódico el profeta. Es de hecho, compañera de Luna en el Quisquilloso. **

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios y a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos a alertas (está va para ti Lunarisita, gracias por tu comentario.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny Weasley había cambiado mucho a los largo de los años, y no para bien, como solían recordarle sus hermanos quienes veían con malos ojos su vida nómada al lado de alguien como Luna.

No era ninguna idiota, sabía que ellos la juzgaban loca y exentica y que aclaraban con total claridad que terminaría sola rodeada de todos los animales imaginarios que se inventaba.

Y a Ginny no le importaba, de verdad, había pasado tanto tiempo y había madurado mucho más, que lo que le dijeran la demás gente dejo de importarle desde el momento en que decidió que una vida rodeada de la absurda monotonía en la que parecían caer todos, no era para ella, ni jamás lo sería.

En sus tiempos de adolescente siempre había soñado con ser jugado de Quidditch, era su deporte favorito y entre la comunidad estudiantil era un secreto a voces lo fantástica que era volando. Ginny entonces había sido una persona muy popular: bonita, amable, simpática, tenaz… todo eso le había dado un cierto prestigio que sólo sirvió para aumentar su ego.

Pero entonces los horrores de la guerra habían comenzado y Ginny de repente se descubrió sola, dolorosamente nada de lo que era le servía para sobrevivir, ni su popularidad, ni su habilidad con la escoba. Y había sido doloroso, mucho en realidad cuando había aceptado lo pequeña que aun era y lo grande que parecía el mundo.

Era, al fin de cuentas, sólo una adolescente que había terminando cayendo del sueño de la niñez demasiado rápido y de repente. Se había encontrado en la dolorosa y triste que a veces resultaba la realidad para los adultos jóvenes.

El año que la guerra terminó, Ginny lo recuerda con especial dolor y no sólo porque su hermano haya muerto, sino más bien por la cantidad de féretros para niños que se hicieron. Eso fue lo peor, la guerra no respeto edad, se llevó a quien estuvo a su paso y Ginny que, en ese momento, había observado el féretro del su amigo Colin ser enterrado, se dio cuenta que pudo haber sido ella en vez de él.

Sólo bastaba con que se hubiese encontrado en el lugar equivocado, con que de hecho, hubiese lanzado el hechizo demasiado tarde para que todo fuese diferente.

Había sido un duro golpe para ella, y cuando descubrió que ya no le quedaba mucho de lo que era antes, comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Quién era Ginny Weasley? Los amigos que aun conservaba cuando regresó a cursar su ultimo año, hubiesen aseverado que era la persona con más temple y valentía que habían conocido… pero, ¿realmente era eso? había actuado, después de todo, como las circunstancias se habían dado y los verdaderos héroes se encontraban descansando bajo la tierra.

Entonces dejo de sonreír y por primera vez lloró lo justo por Fred y por todos los niños que habían muerto. Porque le había dolido más de lo que jamás admitiría, no era valiente, no cuando temía tanto de su futuro, de jamás volverse a encontrar que incluso la respiración se cortaba.

Y fue en eses momento, mientras lloraba en algún baño abandonado, en el que todo cambio.

A veces, cuando Luna y ella se van a una de sus investigaciones y alguien —quién sea- pegunta cómo es Luna a Ginny, ella suele ser realmente ambigua, porque la verdad es que no tiene palabras para describirla… Luna es, al fin de cuentas, la única en su tipo y Ginny sabe mejor que nadie que jamás habrá persona más sincera e inteligente.

Dirá entonces que Luna es fuerte y valiente, dirá también que lucha por sus ideales como nadie y que es la mejor amiga que pudo haber pedido. Porque fue precisamente Luna, la lunática, la extraña, la irracional… la que descubrió a Ginny en los baños llorando, no dijo nada porque lo único que hizo fue sentarse y tomarle la mano.

Y Ginny lo aceptó, era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Quién soy realmente Luna?—había cuestionado apenas conteniendo el llanto y la mirada que recibió, profunda y sincera, la hizo sentirse pequeña.

—eres todo lo que quieras Ginny, jamás olvides eso—había dicho después de un mutismo espectador—tú eres la única que lo decides y son tus decisiones las que te alejaran de este autoimpuesto odio hacía la vida.

Habían sido, entonces las palabras de Luna las que más habían calado en su alma.

Y ambas se volvieron algo así como inseparables, _hermanas, _si se tenía que dar un calificativo. Entonces, cuando salieron de Hogwarts y Luna menciono acerca de su nuevo trabajo como reportera para el quisquilloso. Ginny tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, por un lado la carrera brillante como jugadora, que, estaba segura, sería todo un éxito y por otro, la búsqueda de ese _"tal" _ que tanto solía mencionar Luna.

El tal que la hiciera levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa, el tal que parecía no haber encontrado en ningún chico pero que Luna aseveraba que existía y que en alguna parte del mundo estaba, esperando a que ellas lo buscaran. Todos se había sorprendido tanto, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos… todos a su manera trataron de detenerla porque después de todo, un trabajo como periodista de un periódico de poca monta no aseguraba un buen futuro.

—…y no es para ti Ginny—había dicho Ron una tarde calurosa, tratando de convencerla—tú no estás hecha para ser como Luna, no los estas… ¿has pensado en lo que pasara con tu vida? ¿con tus relaciones? Queremos a Luna, ya lo sabes, pero no puedes negar que toda ese excentricismo la aleja de las personas.

—es sólo porque nadie entiende,—contestó con los labios apretados—lo especial que es Luna y lo feliz que seré buscando mi propio camino, o dime tú, ¿prefieres verme sumida en una vida que no me llené?

—no se trata de eso y tú lo sabes, además, puedes ser realmente feliz aquí con nosotros.

Claramente, nada de lo que le habían dicho había servido, Ginny tenía las ideas claras y las metas precisas así que a su familia no le quedo otra más que apoyarla y observar, como testigo silencio, los cambios que su hermana había tenido.

La ropa, el cabello, la actitud… al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, Luna había tenido poco que ver, que a similar a ella, había empezado a usar botas para excursión que combinaba con pescadores muggles.

Si Ginny había cambiado era porque había crecido y en aquellos múltiples viajes había descubierto aquella parte suya que ni siquiera conocía, se había conectado con la magia escondida, con la inocencia de los lugares y con el placer mundano pero relajante que sucedía cuando se sentía alguien realmente feliz.

Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, había veces en los que la otra Ginny salía, aquella que aun perdía los estribos con facilidad y resultaba demandante y mandona.

Y algo de lo que Ginny había aprendido a lo largo de los años, era que una actitud así era considerada normal y que su nueva forma de ser, tan parecida y diferente a la de Luna, con sus ropas anchas y sus pulseras de colorares, con sus respuestas ahora ambiguas y el misterio escondido en sus ojos, eran considerados verdaderos signos de locura.

Al principio (y aun ahora) era realmente divertido y Ginny disfrutaba descolocar a las personas con su anormalidad hasta el punto en donde terminaban alejándose de su lado; hasta que llego el punto en que no se rió más de ello porque la actitud que había adoptado ahora le pertenecía más de lo que aceptaría.

Y de repente Ginny simplemente se volvió diferente y sintonizo en otra frecuencia.

No era que le molestase, la verdad era que eso le hacía una persona feliz, pero a veces… sólo a veces, imaginaba como hubiese sido su vida si hubiese tomada la decisión que aparentemente era la correcta. Lo peor era que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, su vida nómada se le antojaba la realización total y pensar en algo diferente le daba nauseas.

Imaginarse rodeada de lujos que le hicieran sentir placer mundano, le parecía ridículo y así sería para cualquiera que como ella, descubriera que la vida no se trataba solo de tener y tener. Eran los pequeños momentos, las playas olvidadas, las risas espontaneas…. Eso era lo que hacía feliz a una persona.

—¿iras a ver a tus padres?—cuestionó Luna, quien sentada en un banquillo frente a la destartalada mesa de su departamento, escribía a un chico que había conocido meses atrás y que se había vuelto, para sorpresa de ambas, ese "tal".

—lo intentaré al menos—susurró mientras se calzaba sus viajas sandalias, Luna no volteó a verla aunque la sonrisa soñadora se hizo presente.

—tal vez lo que tienen sean muchos templees, en la cabeza—Ginny asintió de acuerdo.

—eso me parece a mí también Luna, aunque tengo la teoría de que están atrapados en ese mundano mundo material del que tanto temes tú—ella soltó un bufido.

—yo no le temo al "mundo material" si quisiera podría gastar todo lo que tengo en algo de ropa de Prada que tanto usan las mujeres—Ginny soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a su amiga con algún pantalón fino y zapatos de tacón alto.

—terminaría resucitándote, no creo que sobrevivas con el calzado femenino. Tendrías que caminar normal, ¿sabes eso?—Luna soltó una carcajada y volteándose, observó a su amiga.

Jamás había tenido una hermana, pero estaba seguro que lo que fuera que se sintiese, era lo que ella sentía por Ginny.

—Estas muy bonita Gin—

—díselo a mamá porque estoy segura que cuando me vea así lo primero que va a hacer será reñirme sobre mi falta de cuidado con la femineidad convencional.

—eso sólo porque te quiere—advirtió Luna, quien no había perdido la habilidad para soltar la verdad—y se preocupa por ti.

—yo no digo que no sea así—indicó Ginny despacio, Luna y ella no actuaban realmente locas cuando estaban justas y solas, eso sólo lo hacían cunado estaban rodeadas de gente o separadas. Y si actuaban, de hecho, un poco extraña no se daban cuenta porque habían aprendido a actuar así entre ella.—Simplemente digo que a veces se vuelve un poco estresante.

—eso está bien, el estrés ayuda a añorar los momentos de quietud—Ginny asintió con una mueca.

—y vaya que sí… de todos modos Luna, tengo que irme—soltó antes de tomar su varita y comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta.

—saluda a tu pretendiente por mí—Luna asintió.

—lo haré y tú trata de seguir tus instintos, ya te dije que el futuro en tu tasa de café avisa de un gran cambio.

—No sé porque tomaste esas clases Luna—murmuró Ginny—ya sabes lo mal que se me da seguir ese tipo de consejos.

—lo harás sin embargo—dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Ginny y Luna vivían en el mundo muggle, específicamente en un pequeño apartamento destartalado que solían dejar abandonado por meses, por eso de hecho, no les preocupaba lo pobre que lucia.

Y caminando en línea recta, terminó cerca de una de las paradas de autobuses a la que subió confiada, minutos después se encontraba dentro del subterráneo. A algunos les hubiese parecido loco que tomara tantas paradas para llegar a casa, sus hermanos sin duda se reirían. Pero a Ginny lee gustaba mucho aquel transporte muggle y algo que había aprendido por experiencia era que la puntualidad estaba sobrevaluada.

Entonces sin más, entro al bango que observó con atención, aun habían asientos libres pero ninguno de ellos le llamó la atención y su mirada se concentro en un hombre joven cuya cara tapaba con un periódico amarillista y que además, estaba alejando de sí a la gente.

Ginny curiosa caminó hacía él, fue entonces cuando el olor a algo quemado y podrido invadió sus fosas nasales y descubrió que el culpable era el hombre, sin más entonces se alzó de hombros y decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Hola—murmuró segura, iba a decirle sobre su extraño olor solo para salvarlo de las habladurías de las perronas, pero el no hizo mucho caso y Ginny al ver que no parecía importarle nada excepto el periódico, se alzó de hombros y se acomodó en la silla.

Pasarían sólo unos minutos después de que el tren arrancara para que Ginny terminará aburriéndose y sacando las castañuelas (tristemente, uno de los dos instrumentos que solo sabía tocar) y comenzara a hacer una melodía sin punto fijo, llena de matices diferentes.

Poco después empezó a cantar.

Y fue justo en ese momento en que lo sintió, su acompañante la estaba observando, tenía su atención.

Volteó sonriente, sin embargó sus cejas apenas se arquero de sorpresa cuando vio quien era él. estaba diferente y parecía haber tenido un mal día, pero seguía siendo guapo aunque ahora definitivamente su cuerpo se había desarrollado con éxito.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la sorpresa y ella se encontró sonriendo, Harry siempre había representado para ella, alguien muy importante. A pesar de que sus caminos se habían separado tanto, a pesar de todo…

Fue su amigo cuando ella logró recuperarse del enamoramiento enfermizo y poco después, el único que no crítico de forma tan poco justa, sus decisiones para el futuro. Eso había significado mucho para ella, a pesar de que el que ella se fuera y él se quedara había terminado por oxidar su relación.

—¿Ginny?—sin duda para Harry era una completa sorpresa encontrársela, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—qué tal Harry—el aludido desvió la vista y pareció buscar algo que no encontró porque entonces su mirada fija volvió a posarse en la muchacha.

—¿qué estas haciendo aquí?—a Ginny sin duda le resulto divertida la pregunta y la contesto de la manera más común que encontró.

—Tomando el subterráneo como tú, ¿no es bonito aquí?—cuestionó con una sonrisa, le divertía la manera descolocada con la que Harry estaba actuando.

—pensé que estarías en la madriguera—ella asintió segura.

—no es elegante llegar temprano—y fue todo lo que necesito Harry para reír nerviosamente.

—no hablas en serio—pero la mirada que le dio Ginny le demostró que en realidad sí lo hacía.

—por supuesto, ¿conoces la historia de aquel que llegó a la hora en punto y terminó medio degollado?—él hizo una mueca—pues eso mismo, estoy dejando que las aguas se calmen un poco—Harry asintió nervioso.

—Ron me dijo que acababas de llegar.

—en realidad llegué hace un par de semanas—le confió—pero hasta ahora di luz verde para un encuentro familia y…

Pero su platica se vio cortada cuando un niño pequeño, a unos pasos de ellos, vomitó ruidosamente ante la mirada enojada de su madre, sin embargó, el tren se detuvo y Ginny tomó la mano de Harry.

—será mejor que nos bajemos—el trató de soltarse pero ella no lo dejó.

—pero Ginny yo…

Sin embargo se dejó llevar y después caminó a su lado hasta que salieron del subterráneo, Harry no conocía la calle pero se dijo que de todos modos, si algo con Ginny salía mal solo desaparecería.

Cuando llegaron a un parque de juegos, Ginny por fin soltó su mano y se encamino hacía los culpaos. El chirriante ruido del vaivén inundo sus oídos y suspirando se acercó a la muchacha, ahora sabía a lo que se refería la familia Weasley con Ginny.

—siéntate, esto es divertido.

—¿Por qué tenias tanta prisa en salir y llevarme contigo?—cuestionó cuando, ya sentado comenzó a hacer círculos en la tierra con la suela del zapato.

—estabas mareando a las personas—él la observó curioso—puede que yo tenga buen estomago pero el niño que vomito ruidosamente al no soportar tu olor, no lo tiene.

Harry se puso colorado antes de oler descaradamente su suéter.

—yo no huelo nada.

—eso es porque ya te has acostumbrado al olor, dime ¿es algún tipo de perfume?

—de seguro es la bazofia que me explotó en la casa de Hermione, no se trata de ningún perfume, Merlín, Ginny; te lo agradezco pero no te burles de mí—los ojos cafés y profundos de la pelirroja lo encontraron.

—no me estoy burlando—murmuró con su tono tranquilo—y no sería nada malo que utilizarás un perfume con ese olor—él rodó los ojos.

—¿no crees que se van a preocupar por ti cuando no llegues pronto?—ella negó.

—ya me conocen Harry—después lo observó—¿cómo estás?

—bien.

—esa es una respuesta demasiado criptica, ¿podrías ser más calificativo con tus sentimiento?

—¿qué?—ella lo observó.

—un bien tiene dos polos opuesto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—¿el positivo?—se removió incomodo.

—¿de verdad?

—por supuesto—ella asintió.

—no eres buen mentiroso—él suspiró con fuerza, Ginny comenzaba causarle jaqueca.

—y tú no sabes cuando callarte… diablos, lo siento Ginny.

—no me molesta—dijo despreocupada—porque tienes razón, no sé cuando callarme, un gran defecto mio, ¿Cuáles son los tuyos Harry?

Era una plática trampa, Harry lo anticipaba y sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa más que responder sus preguntas.

—tú los conoces, la gente suele conocer los defectos de los demás con más facilidad que uno mismo—ella asintió.

—pero muy dentro de ti, los sabes, ¿cuáles son?

—Ginny…—ella suspiró.

—entiendo el tono de advertencia y estimo que saltaré el límite y volveré a preguntarte, ¿cuáles son?

—no es…

—no debería incomodarte como lo hace ¿sabes?—el bufó.

—soy demasiado orgulloso, ¿feliz?—ella sonrió.

—¿eres feliz?—la cabeza de Harry dolió con más fuerza, la pequeña mujer estaba jugando con él y de repente se sintió muy, muy enojado.

—no voy a contestarte nada.

—lo estás haciendo.

—esa no fue una respuesta—bufó exasperado.

—¿Qué fue entonces?

—Un anuncio, simplemente—Ginny sonrió triunfal.

—pensé que ya no me contestarías nada—Harry bufó desesperado y enojado consigo mismo y con la mujer, se levantó.

—me tengo que ir—Ginny lo observó con atención.

—está bien Harry, fue divertido—él bufó.

—¿juegas así con toda la gente?

—no estoy jugando contigo Harry, sólo te pregunté algunas cosas.—él suspiró con fuerza.

—sólo hazme un favor y utiliza ese extraño método con Ron, necesita un escarmiento también.

—fue bueno verte—él rodó los ojos.

—eso, nos vemos luego Ginny—soltó antes de desaparecer.

Al final la pelirroja soltó una carcajada. No recordaba que Harry fuese tan fácilmente maleable y la mayéutica a ella se le antojaba su mejor. Sería divertido, sin ninguna duda, hacer que descubriera un poco e sí mismo haciéndolo explotar.

***"""***

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por continuar leyendo y perdonen la tardanza… Espero de verdad que la idea de está Ginny extraña y saca casillas les guste. **

**Cuídense mucho. Y nos vemos en los comentarios. Que por cierto, ¡gracias a todos los que comentaron!**


End file.
